Courage Takes a Leap of Faith
by AngelCake32415
Summary: A series of Tai/OC oneshots. Tai and his girlfriend go through some moments: weird, romantic, funny, etc... Their relationship is just something.


Summary: Tai is prevented from wishing Kimi a happy birthday.

Kimi woke up that morning excited. It was her 16th birthday today.

"Why are you so happy?" Lopmon groaned from her side of the bed. She never was a morning digimon.

"It's my birthday, remember?" she explained excitedly.

Lopmon just gave her a look before turning around, muttering "Happy Birthday" and going back to sleep. This couldn't kill Kimi's mood though. She was finally the same age as the others and they couldn't make fun of her for another year. Well her height was always up for jokes since she was petite.

And Kimi kept that attitude throughout the morning getting ready and meeting up with Sora to walk to school. Meanwhile as Kimi was walking to school said boyfriend was just waking up.

XXxxXXxxXX

"TAI!"

Tai jumped up and almost fell out of his bunk. Kari was standing below him, a hand covering her smile. She knew Tai and Agumon would prefer to stay asleep.

"We're gonna be late," Kari informed her older brother.

With that single piece of information, he leaped out of bed. Kari left the room knowing he would be rushing around to get ready.

Tai was indeed rushing around. He threw on the uniform that was laying on the floor of his room before running out the door. His breakfast that morning consisted of a piece of toast that he grabbed as he ran out the door with Kari.

"You know you should go to sleep earlier," she told him.

"How am I supposed to help that my girlfriend can go to sleep late and wake up early?" he questioned.

All Kari could do is laugh at his odd predicament. Only Kimi could be the exact opposite of Tai in so many things and still make him head over heels for her.

XXxxXXxxXX

"I can't believe you're finally 16."

"I know! Maybe I'll annoy my parents and ask for a moped." Kimi told Sora (who was her amazing best friend).

"No I can't believe that you're a teenager and still so short," jokingly reiterated Sora.

Kimi rolled her eyes and laughed. She totally called it on the height jokes.

"Better hope Tai doesn't forget like he does everything else."

"Tai does not forget everything," Kimi defended. "Besides not everyone can be the perfect boyfriend like Matt. What did Matt give you for your last birthday?"

Sora blushed at the comment and Kimi giggled. Let's just say neither of them were picking up their phones that night.

"I'm just saying with Tai's memory, he might forget."

"Don't make me doubt him," said Kimi.

She didn't want to think about it, but deep down she knew Tai was forgetful of some things. Usually it was small things like homework or dates, but the good feeling in her stomach started to turn sour.

Luckily by then they had reached the school and Matt and Izzy were waiting at the entrance talking.

Tai was always late so with birthday wishes from the both of them they all continued on into the school. He really needed to go to sleep earlier.

Izzy was talking to Kimi about computers when _he _showed up_._

"Oshiro!"

Kimi wanted to run to the bathroom and hide until class started when she heard him, but since she had already been seen she decided to go with sighing. Kimi could feel his breath on her neck and involuntarily shivered.

"Good morning Suzuki," Kimi said politely.

Her tormentor was Akihiro Suzuki: captain of the kendo club, self-proclaimed ladies man, and a straight pain in the ass. Usually he would chase after a girl and then move on in a week, but he had set his sights on Kimi and had been pursuing her for the last few _months_.

Izzy looked around for Matt to help their friend out, but he and Sora had disappeared off the face of the planet. He normally wouldn't go straight to Matt for help, but Izzy was smaller than the other guys and Suzuki was bigger than most doorways.

"Want a birthday kiss?" he asked suggestively.

"No I do not," Kimi deadpanned. He smelled like sweat and old socks and frankly she thought he was about as attractive as sewage.

"Just one?"

"She said no Suzuki," Izzy said sticking up for his friend.

"Don't you have a computer to program _Koushiro_?" sneered Suzuki.

"Don't you have first years to torture _Akihiro_?" sneered Izzy right back.

Suzuki looked like a tomato, he was red. Kimi don't know if it was from embarrassment that his only comeback had been outwitted or anger that someone was once again thwarting his attempts at hitting on her.

"Listen here Koushiro-," he started to threaten picking him up by the collar. Until a soccer ball hit him in the side of the head.

"Why don't you put Izzy down, Suzuki" Tai suggested (more like demanded).

Suzuki complied and left. He had faced the wrath of Tai Kamiya before and that didn't end so well.

Kimi looked at her boyfriend and could have kissed him, but the school had strict no PDA rules. Tai didn't like guys hitting on his girl and he thought he made it obvious to Suzuki.

"Thanks Izzy," Tai said coming over and standing next to Kimi.

"No problem," Izzy replied. At the moment the bell rang and they separated for class.

XXxxXXxxXX

Tai sat in the seat next to Matt and couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

"So Romeo, what are you doing for the birthday girl?" Matt inquired which made him want to bang his head on the table. He had forgotten it was Kimi's birthday.

"That's today?" he asked weakly.

The look he received made him want to hit himself. How could he forget his own girlfriend's birthday? She was gonna dump him for sure after this.

"How could you forget?" Matt asked.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Tai replied before putting his head on the desk.

"Well you'd better get that birthday wish in before the day is over or I doubt that Kimi will forgive you especially after you forgot your last date," Matt told his best friend. Honestly, how could Kimi put up with him sometimes?

XXxxXXxxXX

Thankfully Tai had a class with Kimi right before lunch and he could casually slip in a happy birthday. Kimi wasn't the girl to expect presents for her birthday. Luck was not with him today though because he was late. He got caught by a freshman wave and they were notorious for getting lost and walking exceptionally slow.

"Ahh Mr. Kamiya, nice of you to join us," Ms. Arakawa said.

"But it wasn't my fault," Tai tried to explain not that it would help. Ms. Arakawa was a tough teacher who took no slack from any of her students, not even Matt (who could charm any teacher) or Izzy (who was a genius).

"Just sit down. We'll discuss this after class," she said.

"Yes Ms. Arakawa," Tai sighed and treaded to his seat with his shoulders slumped.

Kimi wanted to giggle at her boyfriend. Ms. Arakawa was always keeping him after class, but she thinks that she just didn't like Tai. He could be so cute though.

"Now, no talking and when you finish your test bring it to me and then begin reading the next chapter in your textbook," Ms. Arakawa demanded before handing out the test.

Tai looked down at his test and then at his girlfriend who was already diligently writing on it. He forgot the test was today. Well there went his plan for this class. Passing notes was already a rule breaker in that class, but to do it during a test meant failing for the both of them and he couldn't do that to Kimi.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Where's Tai?" Sora asked as Kimi sat down at their lunch table.

"In Ms. Arakawa's class still, something about him being late all the time," she explained.

That was all they needed to know since this was not a new thing. Ms. Arakawa just didn't like Tai, something about him reminding her of her ex-husband. Of course that meant he would miss lunch again, but Kimi was prepared. She brought him a few snacks to tide him over until he got home.

"He forgot didn't he?" Kimi asked Matt who nodded.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She told him after he missed their last date that if he forgot another thing it was over. Of course she had sat at the restaurant for two hours before going home. She didn't mean it, but she was severely pissed off and embarrassed.

No wonder Tai kept glancing over at her during Mrs. Arakawa's class. She would give him until the end of the day to at least even acknowledge it before getting upset.

XXxxXXxxXX

Now Kimi was beginning to get upset. It was the end of the school day and they all had clubs or practices to go to. Izzy was in computer club, Matt had a band, Sora was in tennis, Tai played soccer and Kimi was the vice president of the science club.

"Kimi are you okay?" one of her fellow members asked.

"I'm fine why?"

"You just broke the beaker."

Kimi looked down at her hand to see that the beaker was indeed cracking. She sighed and threw it away. They were doing an experiment that involved the mixing of chemicals and had only grabbed enough beakers from the supply room.

"I'll go get another one, be right back," Kimi said taking off her apron, gloves and goggles.

She left the classroom, speed walking to the supply room, and silently ranting about Tai and his insensitivity. Who else completely forgets his girlfriend's birthday? Even the entire science club remembered and some of them only thought in equations and formulas. They had let her pick out the experiment as a gift.

She grabbed the beaker and headed back to the room.

"Stupid Tai, stupid beaker," she muttered under her breath.

Next thing she knew, she was up against the lockers. Someone had completely blindsided her.

"Hey Oshiro," a slimy voice muttered in her ear, making shivers go down her spine. _Suzuki._

XXxxXXxxXX

Of all things, how could Coach forget his whistle? He made the team search the field for it for the beginning of practice before remembering it was in his office in the school.

He sent Tai to fetch it and Tai was just heading back when he passed by a hallway and something caught his eye. He backed up and saw it. Suzuki had Kimi pushed up against lockers and Kimi was struggling to get free. It was one thing to mess with her when his friends were around, but to do this when she had no protection made him see red. Kimi could take down Matt or Tai if she tried, but she was a small girl and Suzuki was too big.

Then Tai did what he always did, acted without thinking. He rushed over and punched Suzuki square in the jaw. His grip loosened and that was all Kimi needed to get out from under him.

She ran over to Tai and hugged him around the waist. She had tried as hard as she could to get away from Suzuki, but he was too strong and held her there.

"Don't mess with her again or you'll get it worse than that," Tai said before Suzuki ran off holding his jaw.

He looked down at his girlfriend who was trembling a little. She buried her face in his chest and squeezed him tightly. He would keep his promise if someone tried to hurt her again.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded, but she still looked shaken up. He took off his headband and put it on her.

"This'll show everyone here that you're my girlfriend," he told her.

"But Tai-," she started to protest.

"It's your birthday present," he said.

"You remembered," Kimi said happily and squeezed him even tighter.

"Of course I did," he lied.

After school Tai bought a calendar and from that day on put down important dates.


End file.
